In the manufacture, filling, packaging and sales of articles, such as blow-molded articles filled with products, it is desirable to achieve multiple-uses from the boxes used to secure and protect the articles. For example, the newly manufactured empty articles can be positioned in boxes and transported to another location for filling the articles with product. Once the articles are filled with product, the filled articles can then be replaced in the boxes and delivered to a retail location in which consumers can remove the filled article from the boxes for purchase.
There are challenges with arranging the boxes in a stable, compact, consolidated form that permits the boxes to be easily loaded onto a transport vehicle, such as a tractor trailer. In some instances, manual labor has been used to perform this task, which is repetitive, cumbersome and inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method of arranging boxes containing articles suitable for transportation.